Talk:Chūkichi
Movie Appearance When did he appear in the third shippuden movie? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :In recent chapters, a lot of stuff from the third Shippūden movie has found some sort of way to canon. First there was Storm Release, through the one in the movie doesn't match what the one in the manga does. I think someone added him as a movie debut because he looks exactly like one of the kekkei genkai-bearing shinobi Hiruko assimilated. Two other kekkei genkai bearing shinobi from that movie resemble shinobi Kabuto resurrected, those being the guy who looks like Motoi's father, and a woman with her hair held up, seen in chapter 516. I'm beginning to think Kishimoto might have either been involved in the movie, which might lead to its canonization, or that he just thought it would be easier to copy designs from the movie. Omnibender - Talk - 22:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I think he doesn't only resemble the guy of the 3rd movie, but he is that guy. i can recognize the Mist headband and everything else, too. Yeah, that's like a dead-on redraw. Abells92 (talk) 03:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sword Wich sword is Chukichi's one? :Why would he carry a sword? Jacce | Talk | 06:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, someone put information about he is a Swordsman. :::He was never seen carrying a sword, not he was ever mentioned as being a swordsman, don't know where that came up from. Omnibender - Talk - 21:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think the IP is assuming he was a Swordsmen of the Mist. ''~SnapperT '' 23:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Eyes/Glasses So, I was thinking about this and I realised that the only plausible explanation is that he's an Aburame so I DEMAND that he be added and a member and henceforth be known as Chūkichi Aburame- was wondering if Kabuto removing his personality causing his eyes to darken is a plausible reason?--Cerez365™ 19:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's a mistake or Kishimoto just changed his mind about how he wanted them to look. When his personality is removed, the glasses stay the same. The last time we see him in chapter 530 they are light again.--''Deva '' 19:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. I was wondering if he just changed his mind about them and all.Cerez365™ 19:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Debut in manga chapter 534 page 10 is Chukichi?? :He is at the Surprise Attack Division's position. You might be referring to Kitsuchi. Jacce | Talk | 09:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Why Kitsuchi fight Konohagakure shinobi (not revived shinobi)??? :The one I refereed to is in the lower right picture. If you were talking about the lower left one, I don't think that person has been introduced, Also, sign your posts with ~~~~. Jacce | Talk | 05:28, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::If it's the lower left one on the page I think you're talking about that's Hizashi with Hiashi on the left fighting. Chūkichi's more of the hide out and watch type.--Cerez365™ 10:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Un-named Kirigakure Shinobi In the trivia, it is mentioned there is an un-named Kirigakure Shinobi who resembles Chukichi. Looking carefully, it looks almost exactly like him. It should really be changed to him being the un-named shinobi --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 10:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :They all look like the characters from the movie because that's where Kishimoto adapted them from. However, those people all had kekkei genkai none of which match what they have in the manga (Chūkichi none at all) so they can't be the same persons.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::So there are supposedly two people that look exactly alike. Maybe the shinobi in the film is the twin of the real Chukichi :P --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 10:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Either Kishi copied Animator's design but more likely in reverse--Elveonora (talk) 14:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :I think if I remember correctly that Kishimoto drew them for the animators or something like that. He just used their concept in the manga.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Yuki clan ? in anime Chukichi use Hidden freeze technique!!! Yuki clan?? : NO -__-, but i do think he has Ice release.. Kevin krash (talk) 04:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Firstly, if it's a Hiden technique then it is not a Kekkei Genkai, sine the Yuki clan's ice release is a kekkei genkai. Secondly, the yuki clan is the only source of ice release stated so far in the manga (and the anime is not fully canon). Also, many ninja use all kinds of techniques that use many different substances, elements, and so forth. Sai for instance uses ink, but it's not ink release (especcialy since it was given a rank in the databooks), or Shikamaru, he and the rest of his clan use shadows, but it's not shadow release is it? Oh and just so you know, in every incarnation of ice release (or any other type of ice/snow related substance) in the anime (movies also), it was never stated to have any relation to the yuki clan. Even in the movies where they called their jutsu ice release, they were just using pre-existing sources of ice and snow. In fact, Kajika, from an OVA has used a water release technique that creates ice, and Renga (also from the anime), used moisture from the ai to create translucent disks of ice. Bottom line is, it's not Ice release, and he certainly is'nt of the yuki clan. (talk) 05:23, September 21, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Image Just going to discuss this. This cropped image (which has a higher filesize) or the original (whose file size is smaller). I'm not participating because ya'll piss me off somehow >_> --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 18:56, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Nickname? If the credits give him as Chukichi of the Mist can that be added as his nickname/ Munchvtec (talk) 12:18, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Not sure that's necessary, since it's only a qualifier of where he's from. Omnibender - Talk - 16:21, March 11, 2014 (UTC)